Risen
by elmthesmartypants
Summary: Clark saves a girl from drowning and learns she has shocking powers. And no they don’t fall for each other. Set after Hypnotic. Rating might go up later, but I doubt it.
1. At the Lake

Clark saves a girl from drowning and learns she has shocking powers. And no they don't fall for each other. Set after Hypnotic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, if I did Alicia wouldn't have died and Lana and Clark wouldn't have gotten together.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Clark Kent had been lying in his bed for almost two weeks straight, only getting out to use the bathroom and get food. He sighed, lifting his hand to scratch his chin, which had some stubble growing on it.

Using his super hearing he heard two sets of feet coming up the stairs.

"Alright Smallville, up you get," said Lois Lane who was a 'friend' of Clark's.

"Go away Lois," Clark said sifting onto his stomach and pulling the comforter over his head.

"Clark seriously up you get," said Chloe Sullivan, Lois' cousin, and Clark's best friend.

"Yeah, come on Smallville, it's been a month since you and Lana broke up," Lois said pulling back the comforter.

"It's only been two weeks," Clark muttered rolling over to face them.

"Close enough, come on you have to get out of bed, get cleaned up, possibly put on some decent clothes," Lois said observing Clark's attire of sweat-pants and nothing else. "And work out a bit you're getting flabby."

This was a lie of course, Clark Kent didn't look at all flabby, but Lois hoped it might get him up.

"Do you have absolutely no heart?" Clark asked. "Lana and I broke up two weeks ago, how can you expect me to get over that so fast, she was the love of my life?"

"Well apparently she didn't think so, I mean she's dating again," Lois said frustrated.

"What?"

"Lois," Chloe groaned.

"Oops," Lois said.

"Lana is seeing someone?" Clark asked.

"Umm, no," Lois said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Who is she dating?" asked Clark who was getting up off of the bed.

"Umm no one Clark, it's not at all serious. She's just been going out with a friend," Chloe jumped in, literally, she jumped in-between Lois and Clark, fearing for her cousin's safety.

"Chloe, tell me the truth," Clark said pleadingly.

Chloe sighed, "She's been going out with Lex."

Clark felt like he had been hit by a freight train, with kryptonite in his pocket. Dejected he sat down on his bed with a thump, causing the mattress to sink.

"Look Smallville, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," Lois began.

"No I'm glad you did," Clark said. "I think that's something I need to know."

Quickly he got up and walked toward the door.

"Clark where are you going?" Chloe asked.

"To take a shower," Clark said.

As soon as he left the room, Chloe and Lois clapped hands.

"Phase One of Operation Smallville is complete, just two more phases left," Lois said happily. "Hopefully one day that boy will be able to pay us back for all the times we've saved him."

Chloe mentally laughed, thinking about all the times Clark had saved them.

"Don't worry Lois, I'm sure he will."

"Okay Clarkie," Lois said when Clark came down to the kitchen dressed in jean and a t-shirt instead of his sweat-pants. "We're do you want to go today?"

"Look I'm out of bed, what more do you want?" Clark asked.

"We want you to get out into the world, not stay cooped up here," Lois said.

"Lois why in the world do you want me to not stay cooped up?"

"Because your mom told us she was worried about you," Lois stated simply.

"And because WE'RE worried about you two," Chloe said.

"O yeah that two," Lois added.

"Fine, we can drive to the lake then, it's warmed up enough that we can spend a nice day there," Clark said.

"Okay good, I'll make some coffee to put in the thermos and you two make sandwiches," Lois said eagerly running over to the coffeepot.

"Why is she so cheery and nice today?" Clark asked Chloe, his voice a whisper.

"A.C. came for a visit yesterday. She's been delighted ever since," Chloe whispered back.

Clark grinned slightly and nodded.

When the three arrived at the lake they found that they weren't the only ones who had decided to spend the gorgeous spring day up there. There were several groups of people having picnics and barbeques.

"Hey you guys I think I see an old friend of mine from my short time at Met. U," Lois said before dashing of towards a cute guy. Turning back she yelled, "I'll be back in a second."

"How much you want to bet she comes back in no less then two hours?" Clark asked.

"I'm not going to just give you my money Clark," Chloe grinned. "See any spots?"

Clark nodded and pointed to an area a fair distance away with only one blanket.

"That's good," Chloe said nodding.

"Hello," Chloe greeted the girl who was sitting alone, with a sketchbook.

The girl smiled and waved in a friendly way before going back to her drawings.

She was rather pretty. She had wavy blonde hair around the same length as Chloe's and hazel eyes. She looked to be about average height and weight, and her skin was a bit pale. She reminded Clark of someone, but he didn't know who.

For a few minutes Clark and Chloe sat talking with themselves.

"Joshua get away from the water," the girl yelled to a boy of around seven who was standing barely a foot away from the lake. Clark and Chloe turned to look at them.

"Sorry Kelly," he said moving a couple feet away from the water.

"My little brother," she explained to them.

Chloe and Clark nodded and went back to talking to each other.

For the next few minutes everything was peaceful until the girl, Kelly, got up yelling again.

"Joshua I told you not to go so close to the water," she said.

"Why can't I?" Joshua yelled.

"Because you could fall in, and then I'd have to come in and save you."

"No you wouldn't, I could save myself, besides you can't even swim," Joshua said.

"Joshua you can't swim very well either, now listen," Kelly started.

"I can swim fine. You just want to be mean; you just like bossing me around. Ever since mom and dad died, that is all you've done," he whined.

"Okay Joshua, that is it, we're leaving," Kelly said turning to go back to their stuff.

"No, I don't want to. You can't make me, you're not mom."

"No I'm not, but I am your legal guardian, and therefore I have to do all the things mom does," Kelly fought to keep her voice calm.

"You wouldn't have to if you had kept your promise," Joshua yelled.

"Joshua this is not the time," Kelly began.

"You promised you would bring them back, you told me they didn't need to be dead," Joshua screamed.

"Joshua, stop it now," Kelly's voice was rising.

"NO," Joshua screamed so loud that almost everyone turned to face them. "I'm tired of you telling me what to do."

Suddenly there was a loud bang and a puff of green smoke, a huge splash, and Kelly was gone.

"What happened?" Clark asked as he ran towards Joshua.

"I punished her. She doesn't like to swim, so I threw her in the lake with my powers," Joshua said.

"I thought you said she couldn't swim," Chloe said.

"She can't swim very well, but she'll be fine," Joshua had an evil grin on his face.

Clark and Chloe ran to the water's edge.

"I don't see her," Chloe said.

"Me neither, here," Clark said pulling of his jacket and shirt.

"I'll watch the boy," Chloe said.

Clark nodded before diving into the lake.

Chloe turned around to see several people staring.

"He likes the cold," Chloe said. "In fact he lives in it."

This seemed to satisfy the people because they went back to their business.

Chloe turned to find Joshua was gone.

"Joshua," she called. "Joshua this isn't funny."

Clark swam quickly to the bottom of the lake. Kelly was there lying on the bottom unconscious. Clark scooped her up and pulled her to shore.

"Is she okay?" Chloe asked when she saw him.

"I'm not sure," Clark said. "I don't see any injuries."

"She's not breathing, give her CPR," Chloe instructed while glancing around nervously.

Before Clark had even started giving Kelly CPR she began to cough up water and sputter.

"Are you alright?" Chloe asked.

"Where is he?" Kelly asked her voice shaky with the cold; Clark put his jacket around her. "He knows I hate water, and he knows he's not supposed to use his gift in public."

"Gift?" Clark asked. "What is it?"

"Never mind," Kelly said getting up. "Thank you for pulling me out."

"You were knocked unconscious you should see a doctor," Chloe said pulling out her cell phone.

"NO thank you," Kelly said firmly, making it clear that the matter was not for discussion. "Can I just get your names please, so I can contact you, I'm only going to be in town for a few days."

Quickly Chloe pulled out her notebook and a pen and scribbled something.

"Here you go," Chloe said.

"Chloe Sullivan and Clark Kent?" she asked looking at the paper.

Clark nodded.

"That's us," Chloe said.

Without warning Kelly fainted.

Clark stood in the hospital waiting room, doing what else but waiting.

"Mr. Kent?" an orderly walked up to him, holding a file.

"Yes," he said.

"You brought in the girl who almost drowned then passed out? Is she a friend of yours?" the orderly asked.

"Kind of," Clark said. "Is she alright?"

"That is yet to be confirmed, it is very odd. She has absolutely no medical history, not even a check up, and her blood is completely scrambled."

"I think her brother was exposed to meteor rock giving him special abilities, maybe she was two," Clark offered.

"Perhaps," the orderly said.

"Sir, she fainted after learning my friend and mine's name. Were you able to ID her? Maybe I can find some things out."

"Yes," said the orderly flipping through his folder. "Her name is Kelly Baker."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Okay that is chapter 1.

Please tell me what you thought, the more reviews I get, the faster I update.


	2. Kelly's Gift and Plan

Disclaimer: For this chapter and the rest of the chapters, I DON'T own Smallville.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Clark was positive he had heard the orderly incorrectly, "I'm sorry did you say Baker?"

The orderly sighed, "Yes I said Baker, now I need to go. You can go in if you like."

The orderly walked away down the hallway and Clark entered the room where Kelly was being treated. Kelly was sitting up in bed, and not looking pleased.

"Hi," Clark said as he entered.

"I told you I didn't want to go to the hospital Mr. Kent," Kelly said angrily. "Now if you would do me a favor and help me out of here I would like to go have a nice long chat with my brother."

"Well that isn't possible," Clark began. "You see."

"Look I know all about your powers, Alicia wrote about them in her diary," Kelly began.

"So you do know Alicia?" Clark asked.

"Of course, I'm her cousin," Kelly said. "So you can help me get out of here."

"Do you have powers like your brother and Alicia?" Clark asked.

"Yes, but mine are much different from there powers now please," Kelly begged. "I don't want them to learn what my powers are; if they do the consequences would be horrible."

Clark sighed and nodded, "There is one thing though, your brother he disappeared, and Chloe is out looking for him."

"She's not going to write about us is she?" Kelly asked.

"No she's not," Clark said. "If I help you out of here, will you tell me your powers?"

Kelly sighed and nodded, "Yes, pass me my clothes and help me get these things out of my arm, and then I'll show you."

Clark nodded, for some reason he was very curious about Kelly's gift, as if he knew it would affect him.

"Go outside while I change, and don't use the X-Ray vision," Kelly said.

"How much do you know?" Clark asked.

"Everything," she smiled. "Unless you've gained a new ability since Alicia died."

Clark shook his head, even though he had learnt to fly since Alicia's death, he didn't plan on revealing all his secrets.

"Okay lets go," Kelly walked out of the room about a minute later. "Hopefully this one doesn't break, I can't teleport like Alicia," she said as she and Clark stepped into the elevator. Clark could see it was hard for her to say.

"Were you two close?" Clark asked.

"We were like sisters. Around the time she met you; she called me and said she had met the perfect guy for her. She said that one day they would get married, and asked me to be the maid of honor," Kelly said her voice sad. "I didn't here from her again until she was released, after that she called me every day, I was like her diary or a therapist. When I found out she was dead I wanted to come back for the funeral right away, but I couldn't afford it. My parents had just died a year earlier and Joshua and I were in foster care."

"So where are we heading?" Clark asked her, feeling uncomfortable with the topic they were discussing.

"Pick a button," she said. Clark pressed a random one, 15, which turned out to be maternity.

"Good choice, infants are my choice subjects," Kelly said as they walked out.

"What to you mean subjects?" Clark asked.

"You'll see in a moment, listen for crying," she told him. "And not baby cries, the cry of a woman, see if you can find one."

Clark focused his super-hearing, he heard sobbing coming from down the hall.

"Hear anything?" she asked.

Clark nodded, "This way."

Kelly and Clark took off towards the crying. They stopped and listened outside of the room.

"_This can't be happening,"_ a woman's voice said from inside. _"Please, my baby can't be dead."_

"_Mr. and Mrs. Jamson, we are so story. The baby passed away this morning, he was premature and he was very sick, his suffering is gone,"_ another female voice said.

"_Where is he now?"_ asked a man's voice.

"_He hasn't been moved out of the intensive care yet,"_ the doctor said.

"Let's go," Kelly said.

"Where are we going?" Clark asked as he followed.

"To the intensive care," Kelly said.

"Kelly the baby is dead," Clark started.

"I'm aware of that, you said you wanted to know my gift, you won't believe it unless you see it," Kelly said.

Quickly Kelly and Clark slipped into the room; they could see the completely still form of a baby inside of an incubator.

"Open it up," Kelly instructed.

Clark did as he was told and Kelly reached inside and expertly lifted the baby up in her arms and began whispering to it.

"Kelly," Clark began then stopped.

Kelly had given the baby a kiss on the forehead and then placed her hand directly over the heart. Green smoke emitted from her hand and wound its way into the baby's nose and mouth.

"Clark take the baby and put it in the incubator," Kelly said her voice weak.

Clark did as he was told, as soon as he lifted the baby out of Kelly's arms he felt the baby move, and Kelly fell to the ground holding her head.

"The incubator Clark," she said.

Quickly Clark placed the baby back in the incubator and closed it.

"Help me out of here," she said holding out her hand to Clark.

"Kelly did you just," Clark began.

"Later Clark, we have to get out of here," Kelly said as Clark lifted her to her feet. She stumbled over to the door and pushed an emergency button, an alarm began to sound throughout the floor. "Clark let's go, you'll have to help me, my strength won't return for about an hour."

Clark walked over to her, picked her up, and then super sped out of the hospital.

XXX

"This is like all of the Wall of Weird compressed into one person," Chloe said as she paced the ground in Clark's loft.

Kelly way lying on the couch with a wet cloth to her forehead, but at those words she sat up.

"I swear Sullivan if you write one word of this in an article," Kelly began.

"I'm not going to write about it. Why would I?" Chloe asked.

"Why did you write those horrible things about Alicia?" Kelly asked.

"That was a different time," Chloe said.

"What's done is done," Clark said loudly so they would both notice. "What is important right now is finding your brother."

Kelly nodded, "That might be difficult, Joshua's gift will give him extreme advantages. His gift was quit similar to Alicia's except stronger, he can transport objects without touching them, that's how he sent me into the lake."

"Well were do you think he would go?" Chloe asked.

Kelly shook her head, "I don't know. He's never been to Smallville before."

"How did he get his gift then?" Chloe asked.

"When he was born he was in critical care, he had severe brain damage, and he died. He was the first person I brought back to life," Kelly said. "I didn't even know I had powers until then, I just remember holding his tiny hand and saying to myself that he shouldn't have died, and then he was alive. So I started practicing on other babies, and I learnt I could also heal those who are dying."

"But that doesn't answer my question, how did he get powers?"

"He developed the gift the same time my parents died a few years ago. He was in the car accident with them and he needed blood, and Alicia, unlike me, was a match, she along with another donated some blood."

"Did you get your powers here?" Clark asked.

"Yes I was visiting when the meteor shower struck."

"Why did you need Alicia's blood for Joshua, why didn't you just use your gift?" Chloe asked.

"Because if someone learnt about my gift it could mean disaster. I could be forced to bring back murderers or other criminals; I could be forced to bring back someone like Hitler. They would experiment on my blood to find new medical discoveries. I couldn't risk it, I only want to use my powers on the innocent, on people who didn't deserve to die. That is why I came to Smallville."

"What does Smallville have to do with this?" Chloe asked.

"I need your help for one, I'm going to bring back someone who didn't deserve to die, who was completely innocent," Kelly said. "But I'll need your help, if you give it to me I will find a way to pay you back."

"Who do you plan on bringing back?" Clark asked.

"Alicia," Kelly whispered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay that is chapter 2.

My wonderful reviewers:

happygirl0278: I'm glad you liked it. As you learn in this chapter, Kelly is Alicia's cousin not sister, but I'm glad you realized that she's got the same last name.

LeonFan2k3: I'm glad you liked it; hope this chapter is good two.

bluegayle: I'm glad that you liked it. Thank you for showing me that mistake, I'm the same way I HATE grammar and spelling mistakes, I'm surprised that I made them in the first place.

Please tell me what you thought, the more reviews I get, the faster I update.


End file.
